


Misreading

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt might misread the signs and get a little jealous for no reason. Drabble from the Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misreading

Kurt is walking to the library — where he’s supposed to meet up with Blaine and help him find a book for his upcoming project before going out to dinner— when he sees it. It looks innocent enough, Kurt’s sure. To anybody that doesn’t know Blaine well, he’s sure it looks completely innocent. 

Except, he does know Blaine. He knows every coy smile, every flattered blush, every flirtatious flutter of those sinfully long eyelashes. The man talking to Blaine is 6 feet of gorgeous Italian ass, and Kurt instantly is on the defensive. He’s never seen Blaine talk to anybody in this city that wasn’t deaf or one of Kurt’s friends, so he has no idea why Blaine is standing there, concentrating on some stranger’s lips moving. Fuck, he’s probably imagining what those lips would taste like. 

He’s going to be sick, he’s sure. Right here on the sidewalk.

Then Kurt sees something that makes his breath catch and his heart stop, the man pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Blaine. 

This asshole is giving Blaine — his Blaine — his phone number. Kurt stands back, bidding his time and trying to hold his shattered heart together, while the man says goodbye and Blaine gives a tiny wave, wearing that I’m-adorable-and-I-know-it-but-I-don’t-want-you-to-know-that I-know-it blush. 

Kurt knows that blush. It’s the blush Blaine used to wear when they weren’t together yet and they spent their days flirting with each other over the counter of a coffee shop. Fuck, that blush is half the reason they are even together in the first place. That blush is the reason Kurt asked Blaine out, he’d wanted to know if Blaine blushed like that all over… 

Kurt hadn’t realized how much of that was part of Blaine’s game. Is this what he does to boys? 

When the man has turned the corner, Blaine turns to continue walking and his eyes land on Kurt. They both stand frozen for what feels like hours to Kurt, before Blaine shrugs and tosses the number into the garbage can. 

IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH HIM, DON’T LET ME STOP YOU, he signs bitterly, turning away before he can see whatever passes for an excuse to Blaine. Nothing he can say will justify flirting with another man and accepting his phone number. 

Blaine’s hands grab Kurt’s wrist and force him to turn around and look at him. 

THAT’S NOT FAIR, IF YOU’RE TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC AND MAKE ME CALL AFTER YOU, I CAN’T TALK TO YOU IF YOU CAN’T SEE ME, Blaine explains. Kurt just shrugs, he doesn’t have anything to say to the boy who’s broken his heart and his trust. 

WHAT’S WRONG? Blaine asks. 

WHAT’S WRONG? Kurt signs, laughing manically. YOU LET THAT GUY HIT ON YOU. 

THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED, he signs with an annoyed roll of the eyes. 

I WATCHED YOU! Kurt argues, outraged. 

REALLY? SO THEN YOU SAW HOW I ALMOST GOT RUN OVER AND THAT GUY PULLED ME OUT OF THE WAY? Blaine signs, his hands moving fast and angry, but Kurt’s interpreting classes are paying off because he’s able to keep up. 

YOU SAW HOW AFTERWARDS, HE JUST KEPT TALKING TO ME AND I COULDN’T REALLY DO ANYTHING BECAUSE HE’S HEARING AND DOESN’T SIGN? YOU SAW HOW UNCOMFORTABLE I WAS WITH HIS FLIRTING BECAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO TELL HIM I HAVE A BOYFRIEND? 

YOU COULD HAVE WALKED AWAY, Kurt argues, though he knows it’s stupid to keep the argument up. Looking back, Kurt realizes that Blaine wasn’t trying to play coy and be flirtatious, what he was actually doing was acting uncomfortable. 

YOU KNOW I COULD NEVER BE THAT RUDE, he signs. BESIDES, HE SAVED MY LIFE. 

YOU NEED TO START WATCHING WHERE YOU WALK, Kurt signs. It’s not the first time Kurt’s told him to be more careful crossing the street in the city where cabs don’t always obey stop signs and Blaine can’t hear cars coming. 

I KNOW, he agrees. ARE YOU STILL MAD AT ME? 

NOT FOR THE DOUCHEBAG ITALIAN, Kurt signs. BUT FOR ALMOST DYING? YES. I’M TOO YOUNG TO BE A WIDOW. 

AREN’T YOU ONLY A WIDOW IF YOU WERE MARRIED? 

DON’T DIE BEFORE WE CAN GET MARRIED, Kurt signs, leaning in to kiss him. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH AND I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR OUR WEDDING. 

I’M SURE YOU DO, Blaine laughs, the sound music to Kurt’s ears. He doesn’t usually laugh so loudly, usually he laughs silently, self-conscious about how he sounds. Anytime he hears Blaine do anything, he’s reminded that he’s the only person Blaine trusts enough to drop down his walls with. 

Kurt’s the one Blaine trusts, not some random he met on the street. 

CAN WE GRADUATE BEFORE YOU PICK OUT ANY WEDDING COLORS THOUGH, Blaine teases. 

IT’S A PROMISE.

The two of them walk hand in hand to the library, all of the drama and heartbreak from moments before completely forgotten, because at the end of the day, there’s nobody Kurt trusts more than Blaine and he should have remembered that before jumping to any conclusions.


End file.
